vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hecate (Saint Seiya)
Summary Hecate is a character from the Saint Seiya Franchise first introduced during the Saint Seiya Next Dimension manga. Despite the dark elements of her role as a Goddess, Hecate is a wise, gentle and surprisingly reasonable woman, seeking not to start wars and conflicts, but to appease them. According to Greek Myth, Hecate lived within the boundaries of Hades's Underworld, and became close acquaintances with both Persephone and her mother Demeter, despite the two's relationship being infamously terrible. In Saint Seiya, however, Hecate lives on the outskirts of Olympus, at the boundaries of Artemis's Lunar Temple instead. It is likely that this is related to Hades' fall to evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Hecate, The Witch of the Moon Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Deity, Greek God, Goddess of Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (By having addtional supernatural senses, and being capable of tracking events taking place in other separated realms), Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Atomic Destruction and Restoration, Spatial Manipulation (Can warp the environment around Artemis's Temple and turn it into an endless labyrinth), Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (As a Goddess, should have competent control of the 7th Sense. Would require control over the 7th Sense for her feats of speed) Speed: [[User blog:Matthew Schroeder/Saint Seiya: Speed Feats Summarized#Hecate Crossing 1000 Light Years|'Massively FTL+']]' '(Crossed 1000 Lightyears in minutes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Nearly limitless via power-scaling Range: Interstellar via power-scaling Standard Equipment: 'Her staff 'Intelligence: Very high. Lived for thousands of years and extremely knowledgeable on sorcery and alchemy as the witch of the Olympus. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Good Characters Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Mind Users Category:Staff Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 4